Catarsis
by Merle D'vant
Summary: La flama de Ace se extingue con premura, sin embargo goza allí de la más pura experiencia humana marcada por la contradicción. Después de todo, para sentirse más vivo hay que morir un poco.


_******Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

**Catarsis**

Dicen que momentos antes de que el alma abandone al cuerpo, una serie de recuerdos inundan al portador. Como una línea de tiempo perfecta involucrando los más mínimos detalles que pudieron haber pasado desapercibidos en el momento vivencial. Sonidos, olores, sabores, imágenes, sensaciones; cada cual entreteje como un estallido una enorme red de recuerdos de todo tipo. El olor de la canela podría provocar el recuerdo del delantal de una madre, así como el ruido de las olas al romper evocar un viejo hogar de infancia. Una envergadura de recuerdos son concebidos gracias a los sentidos. Incluso en aquellos momentos que nunca se recordaron hasta el presente, podía descubrirse en ellos detalles que antes no fueron notificados y que ahora se dotaban de un sentido completamente distinto.

La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse, secreto que tantísimo le habría costado aprehender o siquiera llevarlo a la praxis impidiéndole en ocasiones la completa libertad, permaneciendo coartado por las propias ataduras impregnadas de remordimiento o el simple displacer. Sin embargo en aquel estado perfectamente podía reconciliarse con aquellos amargos recuerdos que ahora le permiten saborear la extrema dulzura en cada uno de ellos.

Comprensión…

El estado más pleno a lo largo de una vida. De una vida que se vuelve a repetir en tan sólo unos segundos, abstrayendo del presente y censurando todo lo demás que no corresponda al momento lineal en que ese viaje en racconto dirige involuntariamente, inconscientemente, en una multiplicidad de recuerdos inconmensurables, hasta el presente.

Un presente que, esta vez, sí que posee un fin palpable sin permitir el futuro. Ya no hay más allá en esa vigorosa vida que le ha dado el lujo de ser saboreada una vez más frente a sus ojos, a una velocidad que no puede controlar. Pero no lo juzga. Pues el sólo hecho de poder revivir sus recuerdos, de manera tan lúcida e incluso más impetuosa, le hace esbozar una dulce sonrisa bajo sus ojos cerrados.

Recuerda entonces aquella línea que divide siempre el cielo del mar, y el eterno sentimiento de desear alcanzarla y traspasarla, impulsándole siempre a no detenerse, a no establecerse, a no echar raíces. Le embriaga el olor del mar. Olor que, indudablemente, siempre ha pensado que sería lo más parecido a lo que debía de oler la libertad. Con su oleaje calmo y sereno; a la vez indómito e impredecible. No había ciencia alguna para el mar, mucho menos para la libertad.

El dolor se ha convertido en una abstracción siquiera perceptible. Tampoco siente nada demasiado. Las manos de su hermano pequeño que le sostienen le permiten saber que aún su fuego no se extingue del todo. Apenas puede oírle a pesar de haber cerrado sus ojos para aumentar sus percepciones pero, aun así, sabe que está llorando y continúa hablándole sin que él pueda responderle.

Sus recuerdos iluminaron sus dudas, y sus preguntas existenciales dejaron de tener importancia. Porque, por muy egoísta e irresponsable que fuese su pensamiento, todos sus seres más queridos se habían reunido ahí sólo por él. Porque a ellos sí les importaba su existencia y habrían llegado hasta el mismísimo infierno por procurar mantener su flama encendida.

Lástima la tardía de su catarsis.

Y él ahora moría, menuda forma de agradecerles.

* * *

_¡Hola! ;D_

_Este fic fue anteriormente publicado con una cuenta antigua, __**Amanda Beauvoir**__, de la cual perdí la contraseña y el mail hace muuucho tiempo y acabo de recuperar (tonteras que suelen ocurrirme xD). No, no es plagio. Me dio pena tener éste fic "abandonado" (entre comillas porque aún andaba por ahí) ya que fue el primero que escribí y publiqué, así que decidí trasladarlo para acá en vista de que "Sleepless Nights" ya lleva muchos capítulos._

_Muchas gracias a quienes acaban de leerlo, y por supuesto, también a aquellas personitas que lo hicieron anteriormente y dejaron sus reviews n_n_

_¡Cariños! _


End file.
